herofandomcom-20200223-history
Retsu Ichijouji
Space Sheriff Gavan (宇宙刑事ギャバン Uchū Keiji Gyaban?) is a Space Sheriff of the Galactic Union Patrol and the titular main protagonist of Space Sheriff Gavan, the first installment of the Metal Heroes franchise. He is the son of Tamiko Ichijouji (Ichijōji Tamiko) and Voicer. His mission is to protect the Earth against the invading Makuu Empire by donning the alias of Retsu Ichijouji (一条寺 烈 Ichijōji Retsu?). When needed, he is teleported via a silver chrome combat suit using the Jouchaku process which consists of fusing Granium particles to Gavan's body. He is an accomplished athlete and has various weapons at his disposal. On Earth, he uses the name Retsu Ichijōji. At the end of Uchuu Keiji Gavan, he was promoted to captain. In the Uchuu Keiji Crossover, he battles Fuuma to defend the Bird Planet. After the battle, Gavan announces to Sharivan and Shaider that he has proposed to Mimi. Arsenal and Techniques Jouchaku Process Jouchaku Process is what Retsu uses to transform into Gavan. When Gavan shouts "Jouchaku," ("Electroplate!") the Dolgiran sends particles of Granium to form Gavan's combat suit in 0.05 seconds. Laser Z Beam Laser Z Beam is one of Gavan's weapons. To use it, Gavan uses his right and middle fingers to release small blue laser triangles to destroy a monster. Silver Beam Silver Beam is a lightning-like beam emanating from Gavan's right hand that he uses to strike enemies. Laser Blade Laser Blade is Gavan's mighty sword which is at first normal, with a steel blade. He later transforms it into a light blue blade, which is required to perform the Gavan Dynamic. Gavan Dynamic Gavan Dynamic is Gavan's finishing move which he performs to destroy the monster by slicing him in two with his powerful laser blade. Gavan Punch Gavan Punch is one of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful punch. Gavan Kick Gavan Kick is another of Gavan's basic moves, which is a powerful right leg kick used while jumping. Dimension Bomber Dimension Bomber is a technique Gavan uses against Crushers. It consists of flying and giving as many punches as possible. Laser Scope Laser Scope is a radar device that Gavan uses to detect invisible monsters. Electro Sonar Electro Sonar is a sonar device which enables Gavan to detect any movement and sound in the area. Spiral Kick To execute Spiral Kick, Gavan jumps on monsters and henchmen with his feet forward. Barrier Barrier is Gavan's shield; a magnetic blue barrier he uses to stop objects and projectiles. Vacuum Evaporation Gavan uses Vacuum Evaporation to transform back into Retsu, as his combat suit returns to the Dolgiran. Vehicles *Super Dimensional Highspeed Ship Dolgiran *Cyberion *Electronic Starbeast Dol *Gravion *Scooper Category:Male Category:Honorable Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Metal Hero Heroes Category:Officials Category:Rescuers Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Tokusatsu Heroes Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Lawful Good Category:Martial Artists Category:Brutes Category:Elementals Category:Determinators Category:Fighter Category:Martyr Category:Superheroes Category:Mechanically Modified Category:Fortune Hunters Category:Loyal Category:One-Man Army Category:Warriors Category:Crossover Heroes Category:The Hero Category:Aliens Category:Hybrids Category:Protectors Category:Strategists Category:Big Good Category:Control Freaks Category:Predecessor Category:Retired